valleyofunicornsfandomcom-20200214-history
Breeding Tips
This is a preliminary page! Please be patient while we work on it. VoU's breeding system is meant to be a fun side feature of the site, with most of the game's focus on collecting, but that doesn't mean the breeding system is the simplest thing in the world. These are just some tips and things to keep in mind when breeding, what might seem like a totally random and nonsense breeding result might not actually be that random at all. (Though there is a lot of randomness to breeding, as said it's more of a side feature and not meant to be very in-depth.) Please note this may not always apply to customs, event colors, or limited edition/gold shop colors, as their breeding behavior tends to be different from the norm. The Basics When you breed two horses there is a chance for the mother's color, a chance for the father's, a chance for something random within the same color groups, and a very slight chance at something totally random. Most horses have a standard 25% chance of passing their color on to offspring. However, some colors use a nonstandard percentage, such as the Loving Memory Pegasus. Other colors are completely uninheritable. You will receive the egg from the breeding immediately, and the mare will be bred for that season. Upon season turnover, all bred mares will be able to breed again. Pose Inheritance If an egg inherits the color of one of its parents, it will most likely inherit the parent's pose as well. If the egg does not inherit either parent's color, the parents' poses will have no effect on which version the egg grows up into. If both parents share their color but not their pose, and the egg inherits the color, it will have a roughly equal chance for either pose regardless of the color's normal rarity distribution (though on exceedingly rare occasions may inherit neither pose, and instead gain Eternal Youth). In cases in which the egg inherits a breeding-only or Silver Shop color, it will always take on the pose of the parent whose color was passed down. Color Groups All horses belong to one or more color groups, which comes into play when a breeding result rolls in the "random" area. There are 7 known color groups horses can fall into: *Black *Red *Blue *Yellow *Green *Smoke *Prismatic Smoke Smoke is a dilute, meaning it "acts" on other colors to modify them. A good example of what smoke does can be found in real life horses. The Palomino color is a Red base, with a Cream dilute acting on it to make it creamy yellow. The exact effects of the Smoke dilute are currently unknown. Prismatic/Prism Prism is a wild card color group, and can produce any standard site color available from the basket, regardless of its group. Gothic Romance Behavior This is a deprecated mechanic. All horses that previously displayed this breeding behavior now use the color purity system. All adult horses from the Frilly Heart Afterparty event, with the exception of the Granite And Roses Paaefarin, can pass their colors down to offspring only when a very specific set of conditions are met. Both parents must be at least level 200, the breeding must take place at night, and it must be the 29th of the month. Even when these conditions have been fulfilled, the chances of inheritance are very low. Color Purity Color purity is a stat that only appears on certain colors, and dictates the likelihood of that color being passed down to offspring. The average of two parent horses' color purity stats is the exact percent chance of that color being passed on to the next generation, and their foal's color purity will be that average plus 3-4% more. Color purity of 2% or less is rounded down to zero. Horses with color purity cannot be inbred within five generations, and both mares and stallions can only be bred once per season. Thus far, all foundation horses with this breeding behavior have 4% color purity. DNA DNA is an inheritance system unique to Ethercorns. Foundation Ethercorns are assigned a base color, wings, and up to nine randomized patterns with their own colorations. The base colors and patterns use a color wheel system similar to the one used on sites such as Flight Rising, with the wheel differing somewhat between bases and patterns. In total, there are 39 base colors and 36 pattern colors. If both parents have wings, there is a 1/6 chance that the offspring will inherit them. If one or neither parent has wings, the offspring will never be winged. A given pattern will always be inherited if both parents display it, and may or may not be inherited if it only exists on one parent. In the latter case, it is possible for the offspring to end up with a different pattern color than its parent, rather than being determined by the color wheel. Ethercorns cannot be inbred at all, no matter how many generations removed, and may only breed in spring and fall. Both mares and stallions can only breed once per season. Category:Game mechanics Category:Guides